rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lions of Leipzig/@comment-26470143-20150721072313
Game script: Stage 1: Tour Intro: Porsche is having an open week on their Leipzig test track. Some of the best racers are coming to compete, naturally including us. 1: There is so much to do here. Let's do a lap around the handling course first. Complete this event 2: Looks like our competitors are arriving. Let's sneak up on this posse of Porsches and come at least 3rd. Come at least 3rd That driver looks familiar?Magnus, I see you've got yourself a new ride. Did you tune her yourself? Or are you finally listening to your crew? They listen to ME, like any good crew. I've been overseeing the work on my Porsche 918 Spyder since I got it. I see you've found someone to put up with your attitude, Eric. 3: Well I may be proud of our Cayman but I can tell when we're outmatched. Try and come at least 10th or we'll never be able to show our face on this track again! Come at least 10th Outro: Don't feel bad, Eric. There is a reason they call me the Lion of Leipzig. I'm a big deal out here. I won't -- We won't be so easily defeated. Let's get out of here. Stage 2: Regroup Intro: Magnus Emil Rylander, that 'Lion of Leipzig', was a former driver of mine, though he didn't see it that way. I've come up with a plan to get back at him. I've borrowed a 918 Spyder from Porsche. If we can upgrade it, train hard on Leipzig, and steal that title away from Magnus, not only will we wipe that satisfied smirk off his face, but we'lalso get to keep the car! 1: To help us prepare for Leipzig I've found a group of drivers for us to race against. They're in Boxsters, so winning this race shouldn't be much of a challenge. Win this event 2: Too easy! Let's see how you go winning these short events. Win these events 3: Average speed will be an important factor in beating Magnus. For this next event finish any lap with an average speed of at least 100 mph (160 kph) without going off track. Finish any lap with an average speed of at least 100 mph (160 kph) without going off track 4: Our Boxster friends want a rematch. But this time you抣l start a lap behind. I bet we can catch at least one of them. Come at least 6th Outro: Well I think we've all learnt just how powerful the 918 Spyder is. Tomorrow we've off to Nürburgring to find some more worthy opponents. Stage 3: Preparation Intro: Here we are back at Nürburgring, my auto engineering Nirvana. While you train for Leipzig, I'll see if Porsche can give us any assistance against this 'Lion of Leipzig'. 1: I see our Boxster and Cayman friends are already busy. Break into this group and come at least 3rd. Come at least 3rd 2: They didn't stand a chance. I'll see if I can get some higher powered Porsches to race against us, for now race in these three short events. Win these events 3: I've got another average speed test lined up. Get an average speed of at least 100 mph (160 kph) without going off track to really test out the 918 Spyder. Finish any lap with an average speed of at least 100 mph (160 kph) without going off track 4: I found as many different cars as I could for you to race against. Let's see if we can win, shall we? Win this event Outro: Now Magnus is in trouble - our car's a lot better, and some people at Porsche are willing to help us learn the ropes of Leipzig so we can take on the Lion. Stage 4: Dynamic Intro: As you may be aware, Leipzig is known for taking the turns and straights from around the world and combining them into one glorious test track. Porsche has been kind enough to show us around. 1: We'll start with Leipzig's most visible feature, the Corkscrew. Get a top speed going downhill on this chicane which is based on the Corkscrew from Laguna Seca. Win this event 2: Now an autocross of the more challenging section of the dynamic circuit. Starting with the Karussell, through the Corkscrew and ending with the Parabolica. Win this event The first course we'll be looking at in full is the Leipzig Dynamic Circuit. See if you can do it in under 55 seconds without going off track. 3: The first course Porsche will be showing us is the Leipzig Dynamic Circuit. Watch Porsche's video then see if you can do it in under 55 seconds. Complete this Time Trial in under 55s 4: Looks like Magnus is on the field. It's too soon to try and win so lets just go for a good average speed. Finish any lap with an average speed of at least 88 mph (141 kph) without going off track. Finish any lap with an average speed of at least 88 mph (141 kph) without going off track Outro: I notice you've back with an impressive 918 Spyder. You're no driver, so I抦 guessing you've not been behind the wheel, right Eric? You'll get no rise out of me, Magnus. szPlayerName's got the brawns, but I've got the brains. The perfect team. Now get out of here. Me and my team have work to do. You'll get no rise out of me, Magnus. My driver's got the brawns, but I've got the brains. The perfect team. Now get out of here. Me and my team have work to do. Stage 5: King of the Hill' 'Intro:' Each day we come one step closer to beating Magnus. Today we抣l be moving away from the central handling course and on to the outer racecourse. '1:' As a quick warm up, go for a good speed record on the handling course without going off track. Win this event without going off track '2:' I've got a few short events lined up, with some highlighting the old Bus Stop Chicane from Spa before its renovation in 2007. Win these events '3:' The second key course is the short on-road circuit. See if you can do it in under 50 seconds without going off track.The second key course is the short on-road circuit. Watch Porsche's video to learn the course then do it in under 50 seconds without going off track. Complete this race in under 50s without going off track '4:' Seems Magnus is having a rest. I think you know the track well enough so catch up to the lead of this pack and come at least 3rd without going off track. Come at least 3rd without going off track 'Outro:' Looks like you're getting better. But still not good enough. Don't think I don't know what you've up to. Maybe you should focus on keeping your title, or szPlayerName and I might take it away from you, Magnus. Maybe you should focus on keeping your title, or we might take it away from you, Magnus. 'Stage 6: Emerge' 'Intro:' Not long to go now before our beauty here is ready to challenge the Lion. One more track remains - the FIA sanctioned on-road course - but before that we抳e got a few short events to get you started. '1:' Lets go for a warm up speed record around the short circuit. Do it without going off track. Win this event without going off track '2:' Three short events for you to go for. Of note is a speed snap of the Mobil 1 S curve. Win these events '3:' Looks like Magnus is back on the track. Lets go for a good average speed on the short circuit. Finish any lap with an average speed of at least 95 mph (152 kph) without going off track. Stay on track and finish a lap with a minimum average speed of 95 mph (152 kph) '4:' The third key course is the long on-road circuit. See if you can do it in under 1 minute and 24 seconds without going off track. The third key course is the long on-road circuit. Watch Porsche's video to learn the course then do it in under 1 minute and 24 seconds without going off track. Complete this race in under 1m 24s without going off track '5:' Magnus has retired for the day so now's our chance to dominate the long circuit. Win this event with everything you've got without going off track. Win this event without going off track. 'Outro:' Tomorrow is the day we challenge Magnus. So get some sleep and I'll see if I can give our car any advantage overnight. 'Stage 7: The Challenge' 'Intro:' Here it is, today's the day we beat the Lion of Leipzig. I've had a sleepless night preparing but I think we're ready. Ready to lose, undoubtedly. When I win this challenge you'll get out of my sight, yes? '1:' We have to show Magnus he can't boss us around. Beat your previous track time. If we flaunt our skills enough, he won't be able to resist challenging us. Beat your previous time '2:' Magnus has moved his car off the track for tuning. This is our chance to really dominate on these short tracks while we wait for him to emerge. Win these events '3:' This is the last chance to test our average speed as the 'Lion' emerges. Finish any lap with an average speed of at least 106 mph (170 kph) without going off track. Stay on track and finish a lap with an average speed of 106 mph (170 kph) '4:' I think we've ready. Beat Magnus and the rest of the racers. Come 1st in any lap during the race without going off track. Come 1st in any lap during the race without going off track Seems my crew made a few mistakes back there. But it doesn't matter. Without all these other cars in the way it will be easy to beat you myself. '5:' Okay, no pressure, but you have to win this! Don't get caught going off track, we didn抰 come this far for nothing. Win this event without going off track 'Outro:''' ... Victory! You're the new Lion of Leipzig and as a reward, this Porsche Spyder is ours! Magnus, maybe this will teach you that you need to treat your crew like szPlayerName treats theirs. With respect. Victory! You're the new Lion of Leipzig and as a reward, this Porsche 918 Spyder is ours! Magnus, maybe this will teach you that you need to treat your crew like we treat ours. With respect.